


Restless Nights and Kitten Plights

by orphan_account



Series: Cat Problems [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Kittens, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sungwoon - Freeform, Wholesome, but hes still only mentioned, i added wonpil, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dowoon has recently taken on the responsibility of three kittens due to his soft heart. Feeling tired and overwhelmed he texts the only person also awake, Sungjin.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Cat Problems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Restless Nights and Kitten Plights

Dowoon blinked rapidly, staring at the time on his phone. 3:32 am. His phone screen casts shadows on his face, the only light on in the room besides his desk lamp. Dowoon is currently laying on his floor, too stressed to fall asleep. 

A few days ago Dowoon made the regrettable agreement to take in Younghyun’s boyfriend’s three kittens. Jae didn’t have the time or the resources to take care of them (neither did Dowoon) and he couldn’t resist their cute little faces. _Curse my soft heart._ While Dowoon did not have the time he did have the skills to take care of the tiny cats. Dowoon was a pre-veterinary medicine major and was currently employed at a local office. The kittens were just old enough to leave their mom, but were still very dependent. Dowoon really wishes he held out on taking them in. They were just so cute. He stares at the unread message on his phone. 

_Please come over_

Wonpil had been helping him watch the kittens, making sure they didn’t get into anything while Dowoon was working. Dowoon was really hoping Wonpil would be awake. He was extremely sleep deprived and really needed someone to come over and help him calm down. Sadly for him, Wonpil was probably at home, sleeping calmly in his warm bed. Dowoon was jealous. He set his phone down next to him and let his head hit the floor. 

Dowoon lived in a one person dorm on campus that allowed pets and had a large communal kitchen. Most people usually have a snake, or a hamster, even an adult cat. Three kittens is a little much. His dorm isn’t small, but it isn't big either. He can fit all his furniture and still have room for friends to sleep on the floor. The walls are a boring off white, Dowoon has done what he could to make them slightly more interesting. A couple pages taken from music magazines, a Death Note poster he bought at a convention from an art table, the small neon lights Wonpil got him for his birthday. 

Dowoon groans, forcing himself into a sitting position. He glances at the bed full of his fluff balls. He smiles to himself, _at least they’re cute._ Dowoon gets up and walks over to his desk. It looks like a disaster. He closes his books and moves them into a pile on the corner of his desk. There’s eraser shavings covering everything, a few broken pencils, a pen that looks like someone ran over it in their car. As he’s moving the papers off his keyboard he notices a sticky note on the wall. Dowoon squints to see it better in the low lighting. It’s just a smiley face, Dowoon rolls his eyes. Of course Wonpil would leave something stupid like that. He sighs and goes to lay down on his bed. The blankets smell like lavender laundry detergent and kitty litter and Dowoon is sick of everything. The feeling of anxiety a heavy weight in his chest, he looks at his messages. Dowoon contemplates for a minute before deciding everything is meaningless already, might as well send a message. 

Dowoon:  
hey,,,  
you awake?

Sungjin:  
yeah why

Dowoon:  
wanna come meet the kittens

Sungjin:  
sure 

Dowoon cringes internally at the messages. _I can’t believe I asked him to come over, it’s almost 4am._ He turns over on his side and faces the wall, opening up instagram and scrolling through posts, not really registering anything. The soft _brrrrr_ of the air con is the only thing keeping the room from being uncomfortably quiet. _Oh fuck, he’s coming over._ Dowoon opens up his camera to check how he looks before immediately closing it upon seeing his face. He sits up and pats down his fluffy hair. He stares at his door. There’s scratches around the door handle that could be considered concerning if Dowoon thought more into it. A few small marks and doodles near the base of the door from Younghyun being an annoying bastard that Dowoon hasn’t bothered to clean off yet. Deep down he thinks he might like the feeling of knowing his friends are real and tangible. Dowoon’s trance is broken by the knock on his door. He takes a deep breath. _You can do this._

Sungjin is standing outside his door holding a cup of coffee? Tea? Dowoon doesn’t know but it doesn’t really matter because Sungjin looks _soft_. His hair isn’t styled, instead fluffy with his bangs falling into his eyes. The worn flannel he was wearing was slightly falling off his shoulder and Dowoon just wanted to hug him. _No, don’t be weird. Sungjin doesn’t really like physical affection anyways._ Sungjin is looking at him with mild concern.

“Can I come in?”  
“Ah yes of course,” Dowoon hopes the blush on his face isn’t as bad as it feels. 

“Oh my god, they’re so cute,” Sungjin is smiling at the kittens who are asleep in a pile. He hesitantly sits at the end of Dowoon’s bed, keeping his eyes on the kittens. “What are their names?”

“I um, haven’t named them yet,” Dowoon mumbles, he can’t stop staring at Sungjin. There are dark circles under his eyes and Dowoon wonders why he would come over when he’s so clearly tired.

“Excuse me?” 

“Wonpil told me I shouldn’t be trusted to name them,” Dowoon knows he’s been looking at Sungjin for a little too long, but he can’t get himself to stop. Sungjin looked at the kittens with consideration.

“What if you named them after cereals?”

“This is why Wonpil doesn’t want us naming the kittens,” Sungjin turned to him, a cute grin on his face. Dowoon feels his heart rate quicken. The smile on Sungjin’s face starts to fall slightly.

“Hey are you ok?” Dowoon swallows. “I mean that's why you asked me to come over right? We both know I’ve already met the kittens.” Dowoon blanks _Oh right._

“I...don’t know,” Sungjin is looking right into his eyes and Dowoon feels like he should hide. Sungjin pats the spot beside him. Dowoon sits down beside him, he smells clean sheets and Dowoon just wants to stick his face in his shirt. “You know, it's ok to not feel ok. Sometimes you just have to wallow a little, everything is still gonna be where it was when you left it. I’ll still be here.” Sungjin has gotten a lot closer now and Dowoon doesn’t know what to think. “You can come to me whenever and I’ll do my best to be there for you, I promise.” Sungjin’s arms are around Dowoon’s waist. Dowoon leans in, pushing his face into the spot between Sungjin’s neck and shoulder. The collar of Sungjin’s flannel brushes up against his face, everything feels warmer. 

“I don’t get how someone who seems so big and intimidating can be so _tiny_ ,” Sungjin’s voice is so soft Dowoon wonders if he was even meant to hear it.

“M’not tiny,” Sungjin laughs.

“Nope, you’re an adorable baby boy,” Dowoon pulls back to see Sungjin grinning. 

“Shut up,” Dowoon shoves at Sungjin’s shoulder and Sungjin shoves back. They keep pushing each other, trying to see who gives up first. Sungjin grabs Dowoon’s wrists and he swears his heartbeat stops. Sungjin’s hands can wrap almost entirely around Dowoon’s wrists. Dowoon wiggles his arms and he can feel the calluses on Sungjin’s fingers brushing against his skin. Their faces are really close together, Dowoon’s stopped moving.

“Sorry,” Sungjin says, but makes no move to remove his hands. Dowoon can feel Sungjin’s breath on his face, he leans a little closer. Their noses are almost touching. They sat there for what seemed like ten minutes but what was really more like a few seconds. “Can I-”

Before Sungjin can finish the sentence, Dowoon connects their lips impatient. It was a little more anti-climactic than Dowoon thought it would be, but he can’t really complain when he’s kissing Sungjin. He pushes Dowoon back until he’s laying down. Dowoon feels a weight on his thighs. Sungjin’s tongue is in his mouth and he tastes like chocolate. _Oh, I guess it wasn’t tea or coffee._ Sungjin pushes Dowoon further back into the mattress, feeling Dowoon melt against the kiss. He pulls back. Dowoon whines.

“Brat,” Sungjin is smiling down at him, lips shiny. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dowoon grabs Sungjin and pulls him back down. 

Eventually Sungjin backs away, telling Dowoon he needs to sleep. As he goes to leave, Dowoon holds his hand, giving him puppy eyes. 

Dowoon sleeps just a little better that night, with Sungjin’s are around his waist, pressed against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I don’t know how many of you are reading from the first fic, but thank you so much for all the kudos! As a thank you, here’s part two. I had a lot of fun writing this as it was in a style I personally like more. I really like details and focusing on specific moments. Less dialogue more descriptions. If anyone is interested I might write a magic au or maybe like a high school music or some other disney movie au lol, so you should keep an eye out for that. I hope you have a good day!!
> 
> edit: after everything jae said today i’ve decided to orphan my fics, if he doesn’t apologize soon i will be permanently unstanning


End file.
